Radiation curable compositions, such as ultraviolet (UV) curable compositions, can become highly durable solids upon curing. UV-curable polyurethane, for example, has been used in applications such as paints, floor finishes, aircraft coatings, industrial coatings, and so on. UV-curable polyurethane coatings can be applied in liquid form and then cured very quickly using UV radiation to produce a hard, durable cross-linked coating.
Reference will now be made to several examples that are illustrated herein, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.